Troppo Di Sinistra Non Detto Mia Cara
by Zeopraxis
Summary: Five years after the events of Portal 2, Chell is put in an asylum for the mentally unstable, but one day, her life is turned dangerously upside down when scientists discover a young man in a large crater just outside of the city. Android!Wheatley, maybe some Chelley later on. Rated T for some gore and mild language. Please enjoy!
1. appena fuori della città

**A.N: This is actually an idea for a fanfiction I've had for a long time. I dont know why, but it always was on the top of topics to write about. Eh, whatever. Lets just hope it turns out well. **

**Oh! Almost forgot:**

**Portal, Half-Life and all of theyre characters belong to VALVe. Theyre not mine. **

It was cold in Chell's room, as it normally was. The alarm clock on her nightstand read 3:00am. It was normal for her to stay up this late, sometimes even later, although she was supposed to be asleep hours ago.

She stood silently by the barred window, peering out at the moon sitting motionless in the sky, as she did almost every night for five years.

She hated it.

It made her remember things she'd rather forget.

She turned away from the window and walked over to her bed. It was small and springy and she plopped down on it. It shuddered, then settled under her. Chell grabbed the the bed sheet and draped it over herself and she layed there quietly, looking up at the ceiling as pictures from her past flashed through her mind. She turned to her side and closed her eyes tiredly.

It had been a long day at the asylum.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She woke up to loud, blaring sirens out her window and a hard knock on her door.

"Please stay in your designated living cell. Do not leave the building." A gravely, muffled voice said through the discordant sirens outside. She heard her door lock and footsteps in the hallway. Chell sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes. She peered over to the window, the curtains were drawn but it was clear that something was going on outside. And judging by the flashing lights and loud shouting, it wasn't something good.

Chell got up and walked slowly over to the window. She grabbed the thin, tan curtain and pulled it back and looked at the ambulances, and fire trucks crowding the street outside of the asylum. She saw a black ambulance pull up next to the massive building across from the street, The Detroit Medical and Scientific Research Facility/ Hostpital. The doors of the vehicle opened up and three people rushed out of the back of it. All three of them held guns in their hands. They turned to face the open doors as two men in long lab coats bounded out of the ambulance. They pulled a long, yellow gurney from the back of the car.

On it lied the body of a man. Chell, from this distance, couldn't make out his features as the doctors quickly rushed him into the Hospital

What was so special about him? Why was there such a raucos over one injured man?

Chell watched for a while until everything calmed down outside, and she went back to bed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Diane, get me a clean operating room, stat!" The man shouted as he rushed along side the gurney, his doctor's coat flapping behind him.

The world was a blur.

Everything was muffled and seemed distant. People were shouting at him to 'stay awake' or 'keep your eyes open', but all he wanted to do was sleep. And he, more than anything, wanted to stop hurting. He wanted to breath without wanting to pass out. He wanted to be able to move without feeling like his entire body was on fire.

He should be dead.

After being nearly ripped apart when he was flung back into Earth's atmosphere, he shouldn't be here.

The doctors pushed his body into a bright white room. They grabbed his face tightly and slung a breathing mask over his face and almost immediatly started work on his body. A tall, female doctor grabed a sparkling clean surgical knife and made a small incision on his chest. He felt nothing. Everything was numb.

The look on the woman's face was of pure confusion as she cut further down his chest, then she stopped and gasped in terror.

"_Oh my god_. He- "

"Doctor?" another person at the end of the room said with a concerned tone, "Is everything alright?"

The lady shook her head slowly and backed away from the body on the hospital bed.

"Diane... Whats wrong?" A young man rushed up to the woman's side. He looked down at the body and nearly fell over.

"What-what is... Oh God." He stuttered. The woman reached over and turned a black dial on a large tank on the floor and in a matter of seconds, everything went dark.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"No! I don't know what he is!" The doctor yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Never, in all my years have I seen anything like him. He's- it's like he's not even human..."

"Maybe... maybe he isn't." A short, younger woman said quietly. The doctor turned around and looked at the woman seated on a tall stool with her blond hair back in a short pony tail, and let out a chuckle.

"Impossible." She said with an 'are-you-kidding-me' look on her pale face. The blonde haired woman got up and walked over to The doctor.

"No, Diane, It's not impossible. Remember the kind of stuff Black-Mesa had? I mean, we have military androids, who's to say we haven't got some like him?" She pointed to the pale, skinny, burnt and bruised body lying on a white hospital bed. The doctors and scientists didn't continue any surgury on him so they put him alone in a room in the Research Facility. He hadn't been responding to anything they had done. They tried talking to him, shining lights in his eyes but still, nothing.

"He's not like any Black-Mesa android I've ever seen." Diane said in a low voice, looking over at the body. "He just looks so... so _human._.." A thick layer of glass separated the doctors from the man, and they both watched him intently. He layed on the bed, quiet and still as death. There was a sudden, mechanical groan from the figure on the other side of the glass and the doctors saw him move ever so slightly. The first thing he had done in nearly 24 hours.

As the doctors moved closer to the glass, there was an inhuman, ear-splitting shriek of pure agony. Diane threw her hands over her ears and the younger doctor backed away, tripping over a table and falling to the floor. She got up almost immediatly and ran over to a microphone pressed a button, and talked into it.

"Sir. We need you to calm down!" Her voice radiated out of speakers in the corners of the room. The man's scream faded down into a soft, quiet sob. He turned his head and looked at the doctors through the glass.

"Sir," She continued, "Can you follow my finger." She lifted up a finger and moved it around in circles and the man's brilliant blue eyes followed it's every move.

"Good," She said, "Now, can you tell us your name?"

**A.N.: This chapter literally took me three weeks to write. I didn't work on it for a long time, so thats probably why... Oh well. It's done now yay. I hoped you enjoyed. Thank you for reading.**

**-Zeopraxis**


	2. Quello Che Ricorda

**A.N.: I'm really sorry for the crap ending on the last chapter. I just relised how bad that was, and I kind of rushed things the last chapter so I won't do that this time. Oh! And the english translation of this chapter is 'What He Remembers', just thought I would add that so I can let all of the non-Italian speakers know what its called. **

**Anyway,**

**Enjoy!**

He didn't answer the doctor's question. He just looked at the two women and they looked back at him.

He didn't answer, because at the moment, he couldn't remember. Or because he was in too much pain to even say his name. He didn't know why, but then again, he didn't know a lot of things right now. Everything was just a big blur of confusion and he didn't have his glasses to see through it. So he just lied there and looked at the doctors through the glass.

"Sir, will you tell us your name?" The blonde haired woman said again. Her voice was calm and she tried not to speak too loudly, but to him, everything was loud right now. Even the faint humming of the electrical lights above him sounded loud and irritating and he wanted it to stop. Everything was bright and white and it was painful for him to have his eyes open.

He didn't answer her once again. She sighed and lifted her finger off of the button that turned the microphone on. She turned to the doctor next to her and said something that he couldnt hear. The doctor then turned around to face a large door on the wall, separating his room from theirs and she opened it. She calmly walked up to him and crouched down to face him.

"Do you know why your here?" She whispered to him softly.

He knew why. He wasn't a moron.

Well, maybe he was. He was actually the_ Dumbest Moron Who Ever Lived _and at this point he wouldn't- not even for a second- deny his title. He would agree with it.

He nodded painfully and the doctor nodded back, as if confirming his agreement.

"How much do you remember?" She asked as calmly as she asked before. He wasn't quite sure what he remembered. It was all in bits and peices that wouldn't quite mend together to make the whole story. He remembered the pure heat when he entered the Earth's atmosphere and how we was still concious when he hit the ground.

On the other hand, he didn't remember how he got back to Earth. He didn't know what caused it him to fly out of the moon's orbit. He didn't remember how long he was unconcious and how long it took for somebody to find him.

But he did remember why he wanted, no, scratch that, _needed_ to be back on Earth so badly.

So he could apologize.

It was highly unlikely that she would ever forgive him for what he did, but he needed to find her and tell her how genuinely sorry he was. Maybe she would forgive him. Maybe she would understand that it wasn't his fault that he acted the way he did and she would understand that he wanted her forgiveness and that was all.

But he doubted that.

He didn't even know where she was, if she was alive for that matter, but he was going to find her.

"I-I..." he choked out. It hurt to talk and his words felt like blades against his throat, "I h-have to f-find her."

All of his pain was simulated, very carefully and very specifically. It wasn't real, but it was real enough for him.

The doctor gave him a puzzled look.

"Who?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chell would normally sit alone in a large grouping area where some stable, non-violent patients would gather during the day. She would sit alone by the window and do a puzzle maybe. Other times she would watch the birds outside. They were truly free, flying around without a care in the world. A lot of times she would watch the other patients. She would watch them break down and be carried away by doctors and nurses and then never see them again. She was glad that didn't happen to her as often as it did for other patients. It must be hell on Earth for them.

Today was different.

She sat down in her chair by the window as she normally did, but as she started working on a puzzle she had started yesterday, she heard the asylum doors open behind her. She heard footsteps and chatter.

"Um, miss Chell," It was strange hearing her name being said out loud by someone other than herself.

She turned around an was greated by a young looking, blonde haired woman. She wore a nervous smile on her pale face.

"Theres a person looking for you." That was all she said. Chell had never gotten any visitors. She never knew anybody.

Chell pointed to herself with a confused look on her face. Silently asking the woman if she had the correct "Chell". The lady nodded.

"Yes, you." She said. "We have a man looking for you. He says that he has to tell you extremely important things, but he didn't tell us what exactly."

Wait, what? Who could possibly be looking for her? Unless it was-

No.

**A.N.: Sorry for the short chapter. Be ready for a long chapter 3. Thanks for reading :3**

**~Zeopraxis**


	3. Vecchi Amici

_He's back, isn't he?_ She thought as she was asked to sit in a chair inside of the Research Facility. The woman told her about him. How he seemed to be quite unhuman. She described his body, asked if Chell knew him. She didn't reply. The lady described his eyes as black for the scalera, and bright, electric blue for the iris and the pupil. They still didn't know his name yet, for the only things he said were brief and when he told the doctors who he needed to find and why, he promptly passed out.

Chell was absolutly terrified.

He was back. The man who betrayed her, enslaved her, and nearly killed her multiple times. He was back from space and there was no doubt that he was looking for her.

She was never going to forgive him.

Not after what he did to her. Even after all these years.

The doctor sat in a chair in front of Chell and started asking more question.

"Are you familiar with the descriptions I explained to you earlier?" Chell didn't respond. The doctor sighed and straightened her body. She was obviosly getting frustrated with the dark haired woman in front of her. There was the sound of a door opening behind her and a tall, dark haired woman rushed up to meet the blonde doctor. She cut a sharp look at Chell and then started speaking to the woman.

"He stopped breathing." She said frantically. The blonde woman stood up in a panic and turned to look at Chell.

"I'll be back. Just... stay here." She rushed out of the rooms and slammed the door behind her.

And Chell was alone.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Diane, whats his current condition?" The woman asked as she entered the room that separated them from the man.

"He is currently on breathing support and his internal condition has taken a sudden decline." Diane replied with a hectic tone. The man on the bed wasn't moving at all.

"Annie," Diane said quietly. The blonde woman looked over, "Is he going to die?"

The woman didn't answer, only shook her head lightly.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Chell didn't know what to do right now. The doctor had left her and she was terrified. The only thing could could think about was him.

Wheatley.

She never thought she would ever hear from him again, but here she was. In the same building with that _monster_. Whatever was happening to him right now, he deserved it.

Chell was strong. Brave. But right now, she was more scared than anything. She remembered back to the day she left Aperture, one of the happiest days of her life.

_ Five years ago_

_The sun on her face was unlike anything she had ever felt. The warm, golden ground beneath her feet was a constant reminder that this was real. She had her long-fall boots slung over her shoulder and she lugged her Companion Cube behind her. An old friend she never thought she would see again. _

_She walked. She walked far away from the shed. She walked for hours with the sun guiding her and she walked without any sense of where forward was. _

_She was happy._

_She was free._

_She was warm_

_This was real._

Thinking back to that day always made some sort of difference on her mood, but even that couldn't eighty six her fears of the current situation. She looked down at the floor, coated with a brown, purple flecked carpet. She felt something wet slide down her cheek and stop at her chin. She whiped that back of her hand across her face and realised, She was crying.

She rarely ever cried. The only time she could remember crying was back at Aperture, her first night at the Asylum, and right now and that was more than she had ever wanted to cry. She was just so scared.

What was he going to do to her? What if he killed her? What if he did nothing to her? What if all he did was apologize and dissapear? What if he died before he saw her again? Every possible question was ramming into one another in her mind and each one ended with an explosion of even more heart wrenching, confusing, _powerful_ questions.

And in the mess of all of the hectic complexity in her mind, was Him. His bright ozone-blue eyes shining bright like a beacon in her darkened mind. He, for a moment, didn't seem so dangerous... and maybe he wasn't. Maybe he didn't want to hurt her. Perhaps really all he wanted to do was apologize and, well, dissapear. Forever, hopefully.

She didn't know why she still hated him as much as she did. It was five years ago for God's sake! She had the scars, sure but he was ready to apologize and she should be ready to forgive him, but she just couldn't.

Maybe it was becuase it was too hard to forgive him. Or maybe it was because he deserved her coldness, He sure as hell did, there was no doubt about that, but once again, It was five years ago.

Chell looked up from the carpet and turned her attention to the door. Its wooden frame was chipped at the edges and it looked just as lonely as she did. It probably was too; if a door had the ability to perceve loneliness.

She drummed her fingers against the arm of the chair she was sitting in and stared at the door. She wanted to get up and walk out of the small room she was seated inside of, but she figured the doctor should be back soon. So she sat and waited.

And waited.

()()()()()()()()()()

Diane and Annie sat in the small observing room and watched the man as his breathing came back online. They had saved him. Annie got up silently and left Diane to watch him. She exited the room and walked down a narrow hallway and stopped at the room she had left Chell in nearly an hour ago, but as she reached for the doorknob, the door flung open and the two women looked at eachother. Chell was just about to leave when to doctor grabbed for the door.

"Hello, Miss Chell." The woman doctor said with a sigh. "I'm sorry for your wait. We had a bit on an, umm... incident back there. Nothing to worry about, I assure you."

"It was him, wasn't it?" Chell said in a ghost of a whisper. The doctor looked at her and slowly nodded. Chell didn't talk much, she rarely ever did. Until five years ago, she never even knew she had a voice in the first place.

Chell backed up into the room and reclaimed her spot in the uncomfortable, green cushioned chair and the doctor followed her and sat in her own chair.

"Do you," The doctor, Annie, started, "Do you even know this man?" Chell averted her eyes away from the woman in front of her and didn't answer.

"Chell..."

She nodded, silently answering the doctor's question.

"Where do you know him from?"

At that question, she couldn't answer. The woman would think she was crazy! If Chell told her about Aperture she would think she was on some kind of drug and stick her back in that dreadful asylum! She couldn't answer, she just couldn't.

"Were you in some kind of relationship with this man?"

Chell shook her head.

"Do you even know his name for God's sake?"

Chell swallowed hard and forced the name from her throat.

"W-Wheatley..." She said quietly.

There was a knock at the door. And the woman that came in before came in the room again.

"He's awake." She said. She looked at Chell and smiled a sweet smile. "You can see him if you'd like."

Chell shook her head violently and gasped at the thought of seeing him again. The tall doctor gave her a puzzled look.

"Isn't that why your here?"

()()()()()()()()()()

He layed quietly on the hospital bed, his eyes darting across the ceiling. He sat up painfully, but collapsed back down when he felt a nearly crippling pain in his lower back.

He wiggled his toes, making sure he still had them. He raised his hand over his face and looked at his long, pale fingers tinted blue from the bright light his eyes emitted. He put his hand down. He was alone, he just realised.

"H-Hullo?" he called out to anything listening. Nothing responded and he sat up again, this time the pain not so bad. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. His long legs dangled ove the edge and his bare feet landed on the cold tile floor. He lifted himself off of the bed and took a step forward, but collapsed on the ground, landing on his arm and twisting it in an uncomfortable way. He yelped in pain and collected himself, sitting on the floor with his knees curled up to his chest.

He was alone and scared and in pain.

His attention was turned to the observing room as a light switched on and in the room three female figures stood and watched him. Two of the women had on doctor's lab coats. One of them short, the other tall and then another woman who was dressed in an orange long sleeve shirt and her dark brown hair tied back in a pony tail and her face wore an angry but distressed look on it and she stepped closer to the window.

It was Chell.

He got up from the floor and stumbled over his own feet as he rushed to the window, his legs aching under him. He put a large hand on the window and the brown haired woman backed up in surprise but immediately came back and started screaming at the man. She pounded on the glass and with a furious expression on her face, rushed over to the door separating her from him. She pushed the door open and dashed over to him.

She brought her hand up and struck him in the face, causing him to collapse to the floor, his weak body falling limply to floor.

"Chell!" He cried. Covering his head with his long arms as she started kicking his brittle, lanky form. She stopped ubruptly and backed away from him. He looked up at her, his light ginger hair falling in front of his eyes.

"P-please listen." He started, his bristolian accent filling the room, "I-I am so sor-"

"I know, Wheatley." She said. Wheatley looked at her, shocked.

"W-wot?" He stuttered. He sat up and pushed himself off the floor. Chell backed away from him and looked down at the floor and then back up at him.

He was much taller than her. Maybe a foot taller than her, but she still looked at him. His nose dripped a dark red and his cheeks were bright pink. He stood over her and stepped a bit closer, and she backed away once again.

"I am so, so sorry." He said to her with a sad, low tone to his voice. Chell didn't say anything, she just looked up at him and studied his deep gashed and dark blue bruises on his arms. His hair was singed at the ends and hung low on his neck. He looked tired and sad and in pain.

"I'm sorry for being such a monster to you and-"

"I know! I know!" Chell yelled balling up her fists and glaring at him coldly.

She was utterly terrified. He could easily attack her and kill her in a half a second. He was strong and she knew that and standing right here less that four feet away from him was utterly insane, but she stayed there and she looked at him and he looked back and they looked at eachother until one of the started crying. And it wasn't Chell this time.

**A.N.: I told you this was going to be long! Its about 2,000 words. I didn't really like this chapter because I feel I did porly with the writing and choice of words and I did rush it a bit, but I'm glad I got it out. Thanks for reading, as always and I hope you enjoyed.**

**-Zeopraxis**


	4. Rischo di Incendio

**A.N.: Hey guys, sorry if this chapter comes out a bit late, i was busy this week so I never had any time to work on it. Also, sorry if its a bit short this time. I was kind of rushing. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

The two female doctors told Chell she had to leave, so she left. After her little outburst, she wasn't allowed within fifty feet of Wheatley. She was escorted across the street and sent back to her room in the asylum and wasn't allowed to come back out. She did feel bad, of course, for what she did to him. She had no right to act violent towards him, but she was scared. He was in a bad place and she made it worse for him. How could she not feel bad?

Chell sat down on her rickety, metal bed and looked down at the floor. The grey cement was coated in a thin layer of dust and shoe prints from when she walked in.

It was lonely in her room. She spent a lot of her time reading books which she had a shelf full of. They were old and sometimes hard to understand, but she didn't care. Reading took her mind off things, so she got up from her bed and walked over to the shelf, perched next to her window. She blindly picked a book and checked the cover. It read in gold, faded words:

_ The Prince by Niccolo Machiavelli_

She shook her head and set it back on the little white shelf. She questioned why she even had that book in her possesion. She reached up and grabbed for another book. When her hand grasped a thick, hard cover one she brought it back down and examined the cover. She decided she would read it and brought it back to her bed. She opened to the first page and began to read. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()

The thick, suffocating smell of smoke wafted and swirled throughout her room. Chell's eyes flew open, but teared up and stung when she exposed them. She took a breath in through her nose and choked out a suffocated cough. Her room was a thick, grey haze. She was barely able to see her own hand when she put in front of her face.

The whole room was_ hot_. Very hot and she was sweating heavily through her clothes. There had to be a fire somewhere in the building.

There was an abrupt beggining of loud bells and barely visible flashing white lights. She got up from her bed and tried to navigate her room, which was nearly impossible because of the thickness of the smoke that had engulfed her living space. Her foot caught in a fold in the rug on the floor and she toppled to the ground. Her leg twisted under her and she yelled out in pain. She lifted herself from the ground and something hard and sharp smaked the side of her head and then...

Everything went black.

()()()()()()()()()

Wheatley heard the firetrucks outside. Their loud and obnoxious sirens where agrivating him to the point of nearly punching a hole in the wall.

He hated sirens.

He looked over to the doctor who was seated next to him. Her face was etched with consentration as she read somehting on a piece of paper. They told him he was allowed to be out of his room now that he was in stable condition.

"Do you happen to know whats going on outside?" Wheatley asked with an indignant tone to his voice. The doctor looked at him and shrugged. Wheatley sighed and stood up from his chair he was in and walked over to a wide window looking straight to the building across from the Research Facility. He saw huge clouds of smoke rising into the sky from the Asylum.

Chell was in there.

He gasped and backed away from the window. He turned to the doctor sitting down.

"I-I have to go." He said shakily. He needed to save her.

He couldn't just let her die in there. He would feel horrible for the rest of his life knowing that she was dead and he could've saved her. And this was his chance to make up for the things he did to her back at Aperture.

The doctor looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you weren't allowed to leave." He said.

"I don't care!" Wheatley procalimed and rushed down the hallway to the doors. He pushed them open and for the first time in he didn't know how long, he felt the cold air hit his skin. He closed his bright eyes and took in a deep, smoke filled breath, and ran across the street to the asylum.

()()()()()()()()()

Wheatley forced his way through multiple fire fighters, each one shouting probably important things to him, but he didn't listen to them and continued into the open doors of the building.

The rushed inside, the thick, soot-filled smoke immediatly choking him. He couched into his sleeve and continued on, pushing past other people making their ways to the nearest exit.

He checked every room on the first floor. Each one had been evacuated. He frantically ran to the second floor and examined each living cell there, nothing. Until he came to a room that was locked from the outsied. He quickly unlocked it and checked the room. He was about to move on, but a crumpled figure on the floor stopped him.

Wheatley rushed up to the body and took it's face in his hands.

It was her.

Chell.

Her face was smuged with soot and her hair was matted to her forhead with a thick red liquid. She was unconcious and barely breathing. He scooped her up in his arms and rushed out of the room, down the stairs and out the asylum doors.

He ran with her in his arms. He didn't quite know where he was going, he just ran. Away. From everything.

**A.N.: Ugh, Hi. I really didn't like this chapter. I know it's short, and I think I rushed it a bit. But I hope you enjoyed it though. Thanks for reading!**

**-Zeopraxis**


	5. Non Stanno Facendo Così Bene

**A.N.: Sorry for the late chapter. Once again I had no time to work on this, this week. I've had a lot of school junk. I'll try to get a a chapter out every weekend, but this'll probably come out on Monday or Tuesday. Whatevs. This'll probably be short too. So yeah. Sorry. Enjoy!**

The city was behind him now. His breathing was heavy and quick and his arms ached as he ran. He slowed down to a quick jog and then a complete stop. He looked quietly down at Chell's unconscious form, then up at the stars twinkling in the late summer sky. His body was damaged and weak and it was risky to have run that much. But he couldn't stop. He was positive there would be people looking for them. If they found them they would bring them back to the city and lock them up in buildings for the... Unstable...

Wheatley started walking again. He honestly had no idea where he was going. Not in the slightest. This world was new to him. All he had ever known was the white walls and the electric hum of Aperture and now he was subject to this seemingly whole other world, and so far, he didn't like it. It was cold, and painful (not like Aperture was never painful) and downright terrifying. It was filled with ugly, smelly humans and he didn't like it. Not one bit. He didn't like the ways the humans back at the Research facility looked at him with terror sometimes. Back at Aperture he was almost always alone, save for the very few other functioning personality constructs that he would talk to sometimes. It's not like they would ever talk back. They would just glare at him with glowing eyes. So he would talk to himself. He would tell himself stories. He was lonely.

The cool night wind stung his cheeks as he pressed on. His arms were on the verge of breaking apart (Not literally) as he carried Chell. She was still out cold and Wheatley was worried if she'll ever wake up again. If she did, or when she did, what would she do? What would she say? Would she run away from him? Would she stay? He had a lot of questions that could only be answered by time.

He could still smell the very faint scent of smoke in the air. He picked up his pace and continued on through the tall wheat that sat on the outer parts of the city. It was very dark out and he only had the moon's light to see, which wasn't ideal. He wasn't very fond of the moon.

Wheatley looked down at Chell who was nestled up against his chest. Her breath was light and warm on his neck and he couldn't help but feel safe that she was here. Back at Aperture, she was the one protecting him, well, up until... well up until he turned into a complete monster and destroyed everything. He didn't like to think of that, though.

He had been walking for nearly an hour now and the city was far beind him and the smell of smoke was long gone. He was tired and almost collapsed on the ground. But as he walked, he saw a very faint glow out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw a small, white house in the distance about 40 yards away. Wheatley turned toward the building and quickly jogged over to it, his feet aching from walking for so long.

He could see people stirring through the windows. The wheat around him was getting lower as he came closer to the house. He was going to ask for help, or at least ask where he was and hopefully get an answer. When he reached the front door, he looked through the small window and saw nothing but a table and a rug and a lamp illuminating the room.

"H-Hullo!?" He yelled, unable to knock because his hands were a bit full. "Can somebody please help me?!" He heard faint footsteps and there was the click of a lock. The door slowly opened and revealed a tall man with dark brown, curly hair. He looked at Wheatley and then down at Chell and yelped in surprise.

"What the hell?!" He looked up at Wheatley's eyes and hooted again. "What the hell is wrong with your eyes, boy?!"

"Please. I-We need help." Wheatley stated with a frantic tone.

"Well... Come in." The man said, gesturing to the inside of his home. Wheatley trudged in and the man cleared the table. He told Wheatley to put Chell on the table and he would have a look at her.

"Do you know what happened to her?" He asked. Wheatley shook his head.

"I saved her. From a fire." The man nodded and continued to look at the gash on Chell's forehead.

"I'm Logan, by the way." The man stated.

"I-I'm Wheatley. And that's Chell."

"Yall got some funny names." Logan said jokingly. Wheatley just glared at him.

"Is she going to be alright? Because if she died I don't know what-"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Just a minor concussion. Should be awake by tomorrow morning." Wheatley let out a relieved sigh and looked to Logan with a thankful smile.

"Thank you." He said. Logan looked at him and nodded. There was a creak and a tiny voice.

"Daddy. Who's that?" The two men looked to the stair case and saw a young girl with long blonde hair. She looked to be about six years old and she wore pink pajamas.

"Marnie. Go back to your room." Logan said, leaving Chell and walking up to the girl. She said something that Wheatley couldn't hear. There were more footsteps and an older male figure appeared on the staircase.

"Holy shit." He said loudly and looked at the two strangers in his house. Logan sighed.

"Marnie! Gabe! Go back upstairs now. There is nothing to worry about." The two children reluctantly walked back upstairs and the curly-haried man plodded back down the steps. He carefully picked up Chell and walked her to a small sofa and set her down lightly. He brought a blanket up to her chin and looked down at her. He turned to Wheatley who was still standing by the table.

"Your welcome to stay her if you need to. You can sleep on the floor. I'll bring out a matress." He said with a sigh. Wheatley smiled widely and thanked the man.

Logan brought out a thin matress from a closet and set it down next to the couch. He set a couple blankets down and wished Wheatley a good night, then went up to his own room, shutting the lamp off behind him. Wheatley layed down on the bed and let out a tired huff, and almost instantly went into sleep mode. Leaving the world behid him.


	6. Cosa Facciamo Adeso

**A.N.: Look at how lazy I am. Yep... this is A WEEK LATE! Yeah oh well... Oh, I noticed there was a problem with the paragraph spacing on the last chapter, and I want to say I'm sorry for that. I'll try to make sure this uploads with proper spacing.**

The late morning sun hit Chell's eyelids like a shotgun. Her head was throbbing and she disliked the fact that she didn't really know where she was. She opened her eyes slightly and was nearly blinded by the light. She let out a deep groan and flung her arm in front of her face, shielding her eyes from the sun. She felt plush material (quite unlike her bed back at the asylum) under her body and a warm blanket over her. Curiously, she sat up. Her body was stiff and her head was aching_ tremendously_. She was surprised to see a cozy little house with white walls and pretty paintings on them. There was no other human she could see and for the moment, she was quite afraid. She had no idea where she was or who this house belonged to. She was also quite confused. How in the hell did the get here?

She slung her legs over the couch and started to get up, but nearly toppled over the sleeping form of a man. He yelled out in surprise and so did she. The two looked at eachother and Chell almost immediatly noticed who it was by the (quite literally) glowing, blue eyes and light ginger hair. Chell backed up and almost knocked over a small table. How was Wheatley here?! Wasn't he supposed to be back at the city in the Research Facility?!

"Chell!" He started "How do you feel? A-are you alright? You were out cold for a long time do you feel al-"

"Stop." She said abruptly. It was just a simple word that made him shut up. He got up from the floor and looked at her with an expression that was hard to decipher. It seemed like saddness but with also a pinch of excitment. It was not a very happy look, but Chell kept eye contact with Wheatley for what seemed like centuries until she spoke again.

"Explain this." She said sternly, gesturing to the entirity of the strange house. He swallowed hard and began.

"Well... well you see, there was a fire, i-in the asylum," Chell knew that part and she nodded, "and I, well, I saved you. And then I ran way with you and then I found this house and a nice man named Logan let us stay and now here we are. Your awake and you look like you want to hurt me really bad... Please don't..."

Chell was taken aback when he said he had saved her. She honestly didn't remember much of the previous day. She didn't want to hurt him, although she was still quite scared of him, but she had no idea that he had saved her life. That alone was amazing, and the fact that he carried for god knows how long to some random house and had the guts to ask a stranger for help was a feat of outstanding bravery.

"Chell, I'm so sorry..." He started, "I was a monster to you and nothing could ever make up for the things I did to you back when we were at Aperture. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry." Chell didn't respond. She heard the sound of fottsteps coming down a flight of stairs.

"Oh hey look. She's awake." Said a gravely, male voice. The two looked over to see a man in a tank top and boxer shorts. He had a smile on his face and he seemed very welcoming.

"Who-" Chell started

"Thats Logan." Wheatley said. She nodded slightly but then shook her head, still not grasping this whole situation. Chell looked at Logan. He gave a short wave and a smile, and she returned the smile. There was an awkward silence before someone spoke up again.

"Do you guys want any breakfast?" Logan asked. Wheatley cringed.

"Oh god no," He said, but immediatley took it to be rude and tried to cover it up "I-I mean, no-no thank you..." He hated the way humans ate. He found it to be disgusting and quite unsanitary. He himself could eat, but he didn't need to. He wasn't human after all. His eyes gave that away, but Logan didn't seem to know. Maybe he did, but just didn't say anything about it.

Chell just shrugged and nodded.

()()()()()()()()()()

After breakfast, when everybody (except Wheatley) was full, Logan looked at both of them hard in the face.

"So," He started "How do you two know eachother?" Chell and Wheatley, who were sitting across from eachother at the table (Chell still didn't want to sit next to Wheatley), looked at eachother nervously. Chell took a deep breath and began.

"Um... We've known each other for a while..."

"Yeah..." Wheatley chimed in. Logan frowned.

"Is there somthing you're not telling me?" The Android and the girl both shook there heads. Of course they were lying. If they told him the truth he would most likely kick them out of his house.

"Hm... Where you guys like... toge-"

"No." They both said in unison. The brown haired man shrugged.

"Y'all don't seem like you like eachother a whole lot." He added placidly.

"We don't..." Chell said harshly, looking right into the android's eyes as she did. That took Wheatley by surprise. His face formed a hurt frown and he stooped down a bit in his chair. He knew that she still didn't like him. It would probably take a long time to ever be considered as her friend again. He wanted her forgiveness so badly, that it was going to kill him someday, if Chell didn't do it first.

They sat in the quiet for a few seconds.

"Can I ask you somethin', Wheatis? Or, what ever your name is." Logan asked abruptly.

"Its Wheat-_LEY_," He said quietly, still reeling from what Chell said earlier, "and, yeah. Yeah, go ahead. Ask away. I'm all ears."

Logan nodded and began:

"What's wrong with your eyes? I ain't never seen someone with eyes like that. All black, and blue and literally glowing."

Wheatley's heart sank (he doesn't really have a heart. Him being all robot and such, but we'll just say he does because it sounds more fitting). He would have to tell Logan that he wasn't human, and that'll lead to what happened back at Aperture and nobody would believe him if he told that story.

"Well..."

_What the hell is he doing?! He's going to get us both kicked out of here!_ Chell thought as he began to speak.

Before Wheatley could go any further, there was a knock at the door.

**A.N.: BAM! Cliff hanger! I'm known for doing that *laughs manically* MUAHAHAHA! Anyway, I want to give a big thanks to the people who actually read this. It means so much that people enjoy my work and because of all of the nice reviews I've been continuing with this. Thank you so much everybody! -Zeo**


	7. Un Altro Dolore

**A.N.: Oh hey look! That's new. A chapter that's actually on time! Weird, I know. So, this story is completely going the wrong way. I did not expect any of this to happen, buuuut yeah. I had originally planned for different things to happen and I guess i just ended up here. **

**But AAANNNNYWAAAY,**

**Enjoy!**

Logan let out an exasperated sigh as there was a second knock. He pushed himself and his chair away from the table and grudgingly got up.

Another knock. Louder this time.

"I'm coming!" He yelled as he grabbed the door knob and, with another sigh, opened the door. On the porch was a tall man with a dark suit on. He wore a serious look on his face and was built like an ox. His hands were folded at his front; but one of them, his left one, was a shiny, metallic colour and was glinting in the late morning sun. His eyes were a pale grey and he looked strangely familiar to Chell, who still sat at the table.

Then... It hit her.

That moment she recognized the face her blood turned to ice.

_Shitshitshitshit_

She quickly thought of something. She pushed away from the table and ducked under it, hiding herself from the man.

"Wait... what? What're you doing?" Wheatley asked, looking at her under the table. She just grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to the floor, telling him to _shush_ by putting her finger to her lips.

"He's looking for us." She whispered quietly, watching Logan talk to the man.

"Who? Do you know him?"

Chell nodded.

"He was head security officer at the Asylum. He pretty much ran the place." She sighed, "He is not a nice man."

"W-what's he gonna do if he finds us?" Wheatley asked with a worried tone. Chell shook her head and shrugged.

"Something bad. We weren't supposed to leave the city. The people there must've been looking all over for us.

There was a slight raise of a voice coming from the discussion with Logan and the man. Chell could clearly hear them but wasn't listening.

"Nope. Haven't seen them here. Don't even know who your talking about." Logan said confidently. He was lying of course. He knew that he was hiding to possibly dangerous people in his house.

The man let out a chuckle then as quick as lightning, he brought his metal arm up and wrapped his huge hand around Logan's neck. Logan let out a yelp, but it was cutoff when his windpipe began to collapse.

"You're lying." The man said through gritted teeth flexing his hand tighter around Logan's throat.

"Ach. I-ch-I'm nnot l-lying." He choked out, sputtering and trying to pry the brute's fingers away from his neck.

Chell gasped. The man from the asylum looked directly at her and Wheatley. He let his hand drop from Logan's neck and he fell to the floor, coughing and breathing heavily.

The giant of a man pushed through the doorway and into the house. Chell got out from under the table and faced him, internally trembling with fear.

She dreaded this man. He was forceful and downright abusive to some of the residents at the asylum and because he was a higher power than them, no one cared.

Wheatley awkwardly crawled up from the floor and put his arm in front of Chell, guarding her from the man.

"Leave her alone." He said. It came out a bit weaker than he wanted it to, but still strong and deep. Chell didn't respond, but was surprised that Wheatley was protecting her. Maybe she did forgive him after all.

A sinister smile spread across the man's, who's name was Jakobi, lips and he let out a chuckle.

"Hehe. And what are you going to do, boy?" He said crossing his arms in front of his massive chest.

"This." Wheatley said, and faster than Chell or Logan or anybody could see, he brought his fist up and forcefully dragged it across Jakobi's face. The sound of metal hitting bone was sickening and Jakobi's body was nearly thrown across the room. That surprised everybody in the room.

Logan, who was still on the floor, gasped in shock and the huge man was defeated by a scrawny, weak-looking man with glowing eyes and light red hair.

Wheatley looked as surprised as the rest of the people in the house. He sure as hell hadn't expected that to happen. There was a moment of nothing and then thick, shooting pains in his whole arm. His fist was a bright red colour. He touched it and winced. It was probably broken and healing for an android was much different than healing for a human.

The house was silent and Jakobi's body was on the floor. He was unconscious and his nose and lip was dripping a thick red liquid. There was huge red and purple mark on his cheek and in some places his skin had split and was bleeding. Logan got up and rushed over to Wheatley, who was holding his fist in his hand while Chell stood behind him in shock.

"Is your hand okay?" He asked. His words were strained and quieter than usual. His neck was bruised and purple and he still seemed a bit out of it.

"I-I don't know. I don't know." Wheatley stated thought gritted teeth.

"Th-thanks..." Chell said quietly. He turned around to look at her and nodded.

Her face was pale and she looked terrified. Her orange shirt glowed in the sun and her hair was down over her shoulders. She looked... _nice._ He always thought she was beautiful in some way or another. Her eyes were a light blue-grey and showed her every emotion. That's what he liked about her most. Her eyes.

"Your welcome..." Wheatley matched her low tone. With no warning Chell walked closer to him, then wrapped her arms around his waist. It was a warm, light hug that sent unknown feeling through both of their bodies.

"Wheatley," She started, "I forgive you." Her voice was soft and smooth. She let go of him and backed away. She had a small smile on her face and so did he. Wheatley opened his mouth to say something, but an ear piercing bang rung out around the whole house and the light faded away from his electric blue eyes.

He fell to his knees with a thud, shaking and convulsing, choking for air.

Chell loudly gasped and then let out a horrified scream and Wheatley slumped over. Logan yelled out too and grabbed Wheatley by the arms, trying to pull him up from the ground. There was a dark red spot welling on the back of his shirt, growing ever darker by the second.

"Fuck! Wheatley, get up!" Logan yelled as he tried pulling the body from the floor. Chell stood there in a horrified shock, her hands over her mouth and her vision blurred with tears.

Nobody had noticed this but, towering above the three of them was Jakobi, a gun hanging from his metal hand.

**A.N.: I'M SORRY OKAY!? **


	8. Inferno

**A.N.: *hands box of tissues* I'm so sorry...**

**(Optional) Enjoy...**

He called it a coma; she called it hell.

She watched for days for any sign of life other than his slow, shaky breaths. She would sit next to him for hours at a time and just... _hope_. Hope that he would wake up soon. Hope that he would even remember her. She had finally forgiven him and now she may never see him alive again.

Logan –who she later learned was a former doctor at a currently non-existent hospital in some far off town in Upper Michigan - had said that the shot was mortiferous and that the android was lucky to still be functioning... just barely. It was, for a lack of better words, a miracle.

Miracle or not, it was still misery for her. She didn't sleep, rarely ate, and cried a whole lot. She would hold his hand as he lied deathly still. Logan would often try to get her to rest, but all attempts were futile.

Jakobi had fled after he took the shot. They hadn't seen him since.

She wondered what was going on inside of Wheatley's head. Was he trying to wake up? Was it complete darkness? Was he screaming in concentrated agony?

()()()()()()()()()

He was constantly screaming at her. Yelling at her to let go. To stop trying to wake him up because he was never going to. She never heard him. At one point he himself let go, but his mind didn't. It was giving him unwanted life. It was keeping him in pain and despair. He would try to open his eyes, but nothing happened. He would try so hard to let go forever...


End file.
